Hinata's Wish
by Nichiren
Summary: This is a NaruHina love story. It's my first fanfic AND my first love story ever. To everyone that think Hinata and Naruto should get into a relationship, I am one of you! Hope you like. EDIT: Read my new love story, it's so much better than this one!
1. Everyday

**Naruto - Hinata's wish**  
(at Konoha in a real-life perspective)  
written by: Nichiren

**Chapter 1 - Everyday**  
Early one morning, Naruto woke up. The sleepy boy seemed to have problems leaving the bed.  
He was so tired he bent forward before he opened his eyes. Naruto noticed his room was rather  
messy. He created a Rasengan last night as he fell asleep to some boring TV show. He thought  
it was just a dream. The hole seemed deep... He got up, walked slooowly to the hole, looking  
down on it. Naruto stared for about 30 seconds before finally laughing at it, taking it easy by  
thinking of how much power he has gained.

He walked somewhat dizzy to the fridge, opening up to stare into a couple of beers he got  
from Chouji last week. Not really tempting right now... He fetched himself a glass of milk and  
drank it up. His eyes had yet to open up, maybe he slept for too long... It was one of his days  
off. He saw Shikamaru's forehead protector he forgot about in his last visit laying on the table.  
There was currently no missions so he just took it all easy, resting after his previous night  
training with creating one Rasengan in each hand, at the same time.

Later he took a walk to visit one of his friends, named Shikamaru. He knocked on the door,  
and the door opened up by itself, and Shikamaru sat on the couch eating bread and cheese  
with his left hand, while his right hand formed a seal. Naruto looked rather confused.  
"W-what's... How did you...", he stuttered. Shikamaru smiled somewhat proudly, and told  
Naruto he has gotten better with his techniques, and explained what he did. Not did he only  
create a Shadow imitation with one hand, but also opened the door with it. "You're weird...",  
Naruto said, and scratched his back head like he always do when he's confused.

Naruto joined Shikamaru on the couch and he asked Naruto how his training was going.  
"Heheheee, I'm getting hella strong, I tell you!", Naruto said, "I just recently learned to create  
Rasengan without Shadow Replications to help me out, but currently I'm struggling creating  
one in each hand, it's so confusing..." Shikamaru got surprised by how a dumb kid like  
Naruto could manage something like that. Shikamaru finished his meal and walked into the  
living room to get a board of chess so that they could play. Naruto liked the game, even  
though he always lost to Shikamaru.

Then, the door knocked, and Shikamaru was assigned to a mission. "How troublesome...",  
Shikamaru said, and walked outside followed by Naruto. "Well I'll see you later when you  
return", Naruto said. Naruto checked his money pouch, and yep, Naruto has become rather  
rich! But that was about the only reasons for doing C-class missions all the time...

Later that day, Naruto walked through Konoha market, spotting Hinata and approaching her  
from behind. Naruto snuck up on her, and suddenly grabbed her shoulders hard from behind  
combined with a loud "BOO!". Hinata, screamed out, and Naruto starts his laughing, like he  
just won a victory. Hinata turns around, recognizing his voice, and shy as she is she doesn't  
even have the courage to look him in the eyes. She mumbles a low "N-naruto-kun..." and  
smiles a little. She's embarrised. She often take on a walk during nights, which made her  
a bit tired at daytime. Maybe that made her easier to scare. Naruto, however, still hasn't  
figured she is super-shy and have a big crush on him...

Naruto says he's sorry about it, and grabs her shoulders again, and looks deep into her eyes,  
asking if she's alright. Hinata starts to blush real hard, a red color covers her face, and she  
passes out. Kiba, which was with her, says "Now again?? She always passes out when you're  
nearby Naruto, you bring bad luck! Geez..." Naruto mumbles something and walks home,  
ignoring the event.

Naruto came home to relax a bit, laying down on his bed watching TV as the night came across.  
Lazy as he is, he creates a Shadow Replication to turn on the TV for him, and another one to  
go to get his chocolate bars. He laughs for himself, enjoying the candy and life's good sides  
on the lazy front. One of the clumsy Replication also hits Shikamaru's forehead protector  
while forming the seal. There would be no wonder if Naruto should slip on it...

Later on, Naruto gets tired, and crawls up from the bed, and notices his picture of Sakura  
on his desk. He stares at it, and the inscription he made on it some years ago. Naruto takes  
a deep sigh, looking somewhat sad... Realizing he has finally given up on her, he pics up  
the picture and throws it out the window, smashing the glass on it on a big stone.  
He then goes to bed to get another night's sleep.

On the other hand, Hinata is on her usual nightwalk, constantly focusing on improving herself  
to approach Naruto, even though after several years of failure she still hasn't made it.  
She hear the sound of breaking glass nearby Naruto's place, and she walks by, afraid of  
being noticed. On the ground some meters away from his window she found the picture,  
and read his inscription. It said "Sakura-chan, my future love" with several hearts attached  
to it...


	2. Focus

**Chapter 2 - Focus**  
Hinata keeps the picture to try to sort out the weird discovery and continues her walk while,  
as always, whispering a good night while facing Naruto's bedroom. Poor Hinata always seemed  
a little depressed, it is always so hard to her reaching Naruto the way she want.

The next day Naruto woke up, exploding with energy. He does an amazingly nice stretch,  
shaking every muscle in the good feeling of a long night's sleep. He smiles. He creates a  
Shadow Replication and sends it to his mailbox outside to check his mail while he walks  
to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast. His Replication checks his mailbox and it  
only contains a single letter. As always, it says it's from Kebuto Company. The Replication  
does not open it, but moves it to another box full of sealed letters contain spam from the  
same company. The Replication seeses Hinata approaching, and dispells itself so that  
Naruto would notice once the Replication vanishes and the memory got transfered.

Hinata walked by to give Naruto his broken picture back (and of course to just see him).  
Hinata approaches his door, and starts to blush. She's thinking of wether she should knock  
hard or light, repeatedly or a single knock, and so on, hesitating as always. Naruto knows  
she's there and opens up the door, with his bedclothes on. Naruto's hair is rather spiky,  
but he look energetic. Naruto smiles and streches his arms behind his head like he always  
do, and apologizing for the other day. Hinata tries to say something, when Naruto invite her  
in. "M-maybe I should... Go... Back... N-naruto-k-kun.. I think y-you just... woke... up..."  
Naruto grabs her arm impatient as always and leads her inside to sit on his couch.

"No problem, Hinata! You don't need to be so shy with me, you know!" Naruto said. Hinata,  
AGAIN, starts to blush, and folds her hands together as her nervousity takes over. Naruto  
turns on the TV while a Replication makes breakfast for him. Hinata wanted to join Naruto  
on the couch, but once she sat down, the large pillow covering the deep hole fell down, and  
Hinata fell too and being upside down, a note fell out of her jacket pocket. Hinata would have  
been hurt if it wasn't for Naruto's quick reaction. He grabbed her hand and lifted her up, smiling  
for the hole in the ground. He explains it, and Hinata laughs outloud.

Naruto made some room for Hinata on the couch, and they sat real tight side by side.  
Was that Hinata's first time laughing loudly without blushing? Hinata thinks it over, and simply  
assumes there's something about Naruto that made her relax. The crush, maybe? A good sign  
though, Hinata didn't really want to be so shy... Getting his breakfast served, Naruto get once  
again depressed as his Replication still hasn't mastered how to create a perfect ramen like  
Ichiraku's. (Ichiraku is the name of the ramen-master-guy, right?)

Naruto serves a bawl to Hinata aswell, but she declines it. Naruto asks her if she has had  
her meal yet. She stutters a low "y...yes.." but her stomach rumbles, and her face gets red  
like a tomato! Naruto insists, and she finally accept it, and they start to eat. On the TV a  
film was airing. A romance-comedy. Both Naruto and Hinata stays silent, watching the movie  
while eating up. Then the movie came across a somehow embarissing scene for Hinata's point  
of view, as the characters starts to make out, as the movie's main point. Naruto stays calm,  
but Hinata sloooowly turns her head aside to see Naruto without him noticing. She probably  
wanted to imagine them doing it, and Hinata smiles of the thought and get red. (again)  
Naruto notices her staring at him and looks back.


	3. Training

**Chapter 3 - Training**  
Hinata and Naruto is now staring. Naruto asks her if something's wrong, and she freezes up.  
Naruto is strongly confused. Then she finally overpower her frozen state and lays the picture  
on the table between them. And starts to say something, really slowly... "um... ... ... You..  
You l-lost .. .. this p-picture l-last night... A-and... ... um... ... um... I w-wonder.. .. ..if.. ...  
...you... ... ... ..are.. i-in... ...uh ... in... .. i-in... ..."... This time Naruto starts to blush. He looks  
down for a bit, finally saying something: "You... you think I... Love Sakura, don't you...?"  
They both stayed silent for a long moment, not knowing what to say. Hinata wanted to start  
crying, as she has never felt this heartbroken before. She didn't knew it. She had to hold back  
her tears, but one escaped. She bends her head further downwards to try to hide her sadness.

Then, all of a sudden, Naruto jumps up from the couch, super-charged with energy with a big  
smile on his face!! He pics up the picture and tells Hinata he wants to show her how much he  
loves Sakura these days. He walks outside, and Hinata follows, and she didn't really seem  
happy. Maybe he was going to reveal more secret relics dedicated to his secret love-target?  
Or maybe they wore already in a relationship? Hinata didn't want to follow, but Naruto grabbed  
her hand, laughing for himself. They walked to a open grass field, at Lee's usual training spot.  
Naruto said: "Now I'll show you how much I love Sakura!! You won't believe how deeply I want  
her to marry me!! ... Kage-bunshin no jutsu!!".

Two Shadow Clones appeared. One held the picture on a straight arm forward, and Naruto and  
the other clone walked to opposite distances. Then Naruto and the Replication yelled out:  
"RASENGAN!!" and started to run towards each other, targeting the picture of Sakura. And  
they reached the picture, smashing one Rasengan from the front and another from the back,  
thrusting the picture and shredded it to pieces, followed by a massive explotion ripping half  
the grass-field apart. Naruto got tossed in the air, laughing, and landed hard on his side in the  
field. Hinata runned towards him and asked him if he was alright. Naruto responded he wanted  
to do that for a long time while laughing...

(or maybe Naruto just wanted to show-off his Duplicate version of Rasengan?)

"Excuse me!", Might Guy said, and appeared on the half-destroyed field. "What have you done  
to the Valley of the Green Beast!?" He started crying, mumbling about Lee's training and  
something about youth, and Naruto snuck away, pulling Hinata with him.

Sitting in the grass further away behind a tree, Naruto seeses Hinata's left eye just felled a tear.  
He asks her about it, but she smiles, looking happy. She says she just got something stuck in  
her eye. Naruto smiles, and says he knows the feeling. "it's annoying isn't it".

Later that day, they left each other, and Naruto took a walk and bumps into Sasuke. "Evening,  
moron.", Sasuke said while looking away. "Why you..." Naruto said, building up his anger, but  
get disrupted by Sakura, creating some distance between them. "C'mon Sasuke, let's go on  
a date!! Leave Naruto, let's have some privacy3" Sakura said. Naruto smiled, and felt glad  
to not being that keen on her anymore. This was one of his first times not being jealous.

Naruto then took a walk to his usual training spot, to once again train abit stronger. After all,  
he wanted to surpass Sasuke and become the future Hokage!! It was an open field pretty  
similar to Lee's favorite training spot. Naruto makes the Kage Bunshin seal with both hands  
as usual, and tries to remember the feeling, then takes one hand away, still holding the feeling,  
with Chakra molded. He concentrates real hard, and then executes the technique, disappointing  
himself by creating a broken Naruto-copy laying on the ground helplessly. It then exploded by  
itself, all out of nowhere!

But yes, Naruto is approaching his own brand new technique. He wanted so badly to master  
the technique. And he wanted even more to develop his own technique, even tho this was not  
really a "new" technique... What if he could use the Mass version of it, with both hands forming  
a seal each, maybe he could double the numbers or something? Naruto wanted to find out,  
but he needed more training. He trained for several hours straight that day, and finally took a  
break when the evening came by again.

Out of breath, he walks home abit later than usual, spotting someone behind a tree outside  
his house. He ignores it, he has seen a hiding person there previously too. He walks inside,  
locks the door, and goes straight to bed, calling it the day.


	4. Take a hint

**Chapter 4 - Take a hint**  
Yet another morning as the sun rose up, Naruto gets up. This was going to become a nice  
day for Naruto... He ate his breakfast and ran straight to his training spot! He formed the Kage  
Bunshin seal and removed his left hand, and tried to execute it faster while still holding his  
mental picture. He tried for not more than half an hour before he made a perfect copy. Naruto  
felt so relieved! He laid down on the beautiful green grass viewing the sun and relaxing for a  
moment, smiling as ever.

Two hours later, Naruto had about halfened his Chakrapool by perfecting and repeating the  
technique over and over. This opened up many possibilities! Naruto have searched for so long  
trying to reach this point. He currently felt that he could become a hundred times stronger,  
and the little boy loved it. If he continued like this, why should he not become a Hokage?

Naruto went home to fetch some dinner. A stuffed stumach later, he went outside for a walk,  
and opened his door, and ran out straight into Hinata, whom was struggling with what to say  
before knocking on his door. Moving most of his weight into her, Hinata landed on her back.  
Naruto stopped himself with his hands on the ground at the sides of her head while laying  
over her body, just in time before he could have knocked Hinata unconcious with his forehead.  
An embarrissing moment occured... Well, for Hinata that is!

As for now, they wore staring at each other, with about a two inch distance from a kiss. This  
thought made Hinata pass out, in an instant! As for Naruto, he thought he scared her to pass  
out, so he lifted her up and carried her inside. He layed her down on his bed. (he couldn't use  
his couch, cuz of the Rasengan he created the other day while sleeping to a movie...)

While waiting for her to wake up, he took a trip to the store to shop some things missing in  
his fridge. Naruto also wanted to get to know Hinata better, and so he bought some candy.  
Maybe they could just watch a movie or something. After all, Naruto thought he knocked her  
out, so relaxing must be the best medicine next to an apology! Buying resources like bread  
milk cheese and soda, he made a Replication with one hand to carry it for him as he walked  
home.

On his way home, some random guy stole his wallet! Neji was nearby watching it. Naruto  
made a Replication to run after him and stop him. Once the Replication did, Naruto came  
walking like a real badass! Naruto smiled, took back his wallet with his left hand, and made  
another Replication with the other, to guard the pouch. Naruto made a Rasengan and sent  
the guy spinning to the birds in the sky. He didnt worry one second about his landing. Neji  
smiled as he was still watching and walking away at the same time with his Buyakugan.

Naruto finally came home with his three guardians, and they placed the stuff where it should  
be before they vanished so that Naruto knew where they placed them. Hinata was still  
laying there, not responding. Naruto looked at her, with a stupid grin, confused again,  
rubbing the back of his head while thinking of what he should do. (lol)

Naruto brought some pillows and a large blanket to the bed where Hinata was resting, and  
the candy. Naruto looked into the fridge to find something to drink for them both, but realized  
there wasn't that much soda left, and he found the beer. Naruto started to smile over the  
thought of not having anyone like a parent or such to stop him. Heh as heard alcohol made  
pain go away, and he wanted to help Hinata out, so he moved every can of beer he had.  
Opening one of the bottles, he didnt want to walk back to the kitchen to throw it onto the  
thrash can, so he thought about using the couch-hole instead, and spotted a note down  
there...

Hinata woke up slowly, and didn't have any pain at all. Being rather confused, she looked  
around herself and at Naruto and the situation, and stayed quiet. Naruto made a tiny version  
of Rasengan so that the wind would make the note spin out of the hole, and he snapped it.  
Hinata noticed Naruto found the note, and she remembered what was on the note, and  
got instant-panic!! She jump out from the bed and ran towards Naruto, whom just opened  
the note, and she took it back, fast as lightning leaving Naruto shocked.

Then she calmed down, covered with her usual red colors, looking down on the floor.  
Naruto understood. It must've been something kept in privacy. "You feeling better Hinata?"  
Naruto asked. Hinata smiled a low positive response before Naruto grabbed her hand.


	5. Shyness dismissed

**Chapter 5 - Shyness dismissed**  
Naruto asked Hinata if she had time to watch a movie with him. She came across the  
thought of this being Naruto asking her straight out if she wanted to stay for like a date,  
and of course started to blush. Naruto could almost read the future, and repeated the  
question as he knew she was going to blush again and take her time to respond. She  
started to stutter that she didn't want to be a bother, before Naruto disrupted her, insisting  
of making it good to her for the accident earlier.

Naruto led Hinata to his bed and placed the pillows comfortably, and swung a blanket  
sideways, covering both of them. He started the movie and made himself comfortable  
next to Hinata in the bed, popping up two beers, serving one to Hinata. She got shocked!

She said no, but Naruto explained he had heard from Shikamaru that alcohol really helps  
against pain, and Hinata knew she didn't have anything to lose. It couldn't be that  
dangerous. Basically, that evening/night Hinata and Naruto wore laying side by side in  
Naruto's bed, close to each other. Hinata has never been this close to Naruto before.  
It was her chance. This was it. She was going to do it!! She concentrated. Opened the  
mouth. Constructed the words! Closed her eyes! And pushed out the words she has  
waited so long to say...

But what is this, no sound came out? "Am I THAT shy?", Hinata thought. Naruto opened  
another beer and gave another one to Hinata aswell, and asked her how the pain was  
doing. She responded, of course while hesitating at it, that it was all fine. Hinata, in fact,  
used Naruto's belief in her pain as an excuse for getting into this situation. Hinata loved  
it. Right now, she was so happy, just to be there. Even though she still wanted to make  
something more out of the situation. But beer runs straight through the body, and she  
asked Naruto where the toilet was located. He led the way.

Hinata has become rather dizzy. She didn't really walk in a straight line back to the bed.  
She walked through the room and turned off the lights, smiling to Naruto. She climbed  
over Naruto, laying down back to the spot and slided under the blanket, and moved her  
body a tiny bit closer to Naruto before she realized it. She was gradually losing her shy-  
-ness!

There's no way she would climb over Naruto like that and move closer to him without  
blushing like always. Hinata thought about it for a couple of seconds. Then she started  
to drink like crazy! For no longer than 20 seconds, another bottle was downed. Naruto  
heard her drinking, and turned around his head laughing at her before making a cheer  
to her pain that had obviously faded. They drank even more. Opened another one, serving  
another one. Hinata liked the feeling. She felt like she didn't have anything to lose no  
matter what she wanted to do. She then apologized to Naruto for the letters...

Naruto asked what letters, and she quickly responded, those from the Kebuto Company..  
Naruto hasn't opened a single one of them, so he actually thought about a smart idea -  
and said there was nothing to apologize for to try to get a clue what they contained. You  
knew?, Hinata said, and talked without any stuttering or hesitation. "I mean... How did  
you know... You're not angry, are you?", Hinata said. Naruto just got more confused, and  
drank a huge soup of beer, responding, "Well, I noticed. What? Nono, I'm as happy as  
ever!!", he said, and smiled with the 'Nice Guy' pose. Even behind the alcohol, Hinata  
made a blush, as she thought there could be a chance that Naruto loved her...


	6. Now or never

**Chapter 6 - Now or never**  
Hinata loved the feeling. It was as if her head was rolling mentally, still, in a way, stable.  
And concious. It made her brave. She lowered her head to rest on Naruto's shoulder...  
Naruto still didn't get it. He has never been in this situation before.. Hinata's hair had a  
nice smell to it. Naruto thought about the reasons why she was so nice to him all the time.  
All he ever could think of was that she was in love with him, but he could not believe it.  
Noone has ever liked him... He wanted to test her, and he got ready to quickly guard  
himself if it went wrong. He then rested his head against hers, being ready to recieve a  
punch to his head like Sakura would've done. ... But nothing happened...

Hinata thought it was time to confirm it. Especially since the alcohol was still working.  
She took out the note from earlier, and poked Naruto on his shoulder, showing him the  
note.  
... ... ... Complete silence... ... ... ...  
Naruto froze. The poor guy didn't know what to say. Hinata was staring at him, waiting  
like a happy little child in the process of opening the christmaspresent of a lifetime. Naruto  
was looking on a note with a picture of him, with notes, marks, icons, drawings, drafts,  
poems, positive words, detailed information gathered by Hinata, it was like reading a diary.

Naruto finally got to know it. Hinata was deeply in love with him. How could he know. All  
those years... He's just grown up from Sakura. Now he got a clue about the Kebuto Company  
too. He didn't know the containment, but the naming told him noone should know Hinata  
sent them, nor open them, revealing secret information. Maybe they all wore questions  
related to this topic? Naruto caught back his own sanity, smiling a little bit.

A hundred thousand thoughts ran through Naruto's mind. Regarding the situation, he tried  
to imagine a relationship with her. He was not in love with her, but somehow it all made  
sense. They simply could fit. He deeply scanned everything he knew about her compared  
to Sakura. Hinata blushed to in happiness, Sakura beated him up as a declinement. Hinata  
was cute. Sakura was cute too. Hinata was in love with Naruto. Sakura seemed to hate him.

Hinata has always been there for him. Sakura has been there if it was her duty on a mission.  
Hinata always looked at him, Sakura always ignored him. Hinata wanted to do stuff and  
become friends with him, even though he never seemed interested. When he was interested  
in Sakura, he got punched in the face. Hinata ..."Naruto-kun!", Hinata said. Naruto lost  
himself in the thinking. "Sorry about that", he said, and smiled. He moved his eyes to hers.

They both smiled warmheartedly for a moment while talking with their eye movement...

KNOCK KNOCK! For the first time, Naruto hated that sound of people knocking on his door.  
"It is probably my parents bothering me again", Hinata said, and walked to the door. She  
opened it, and found Shikamaru outside. "H-Hinata??", he said. "Something troublesome  
is going on here", he thought, and it didn't take him long to understand the situation. Also,  
he spotted Naruto in the room which confirmed it, so he made up an excuse and left to come  
back another day to get back his forehead protector. What Hinata didn't know was that he  
stayed watching the windows for a moment before leaving.

Hinata closed the door, locked it and walked back to his bed. It has become rather dark  
outside. It was nighttime. Time went fast. All of a sudden she fell to a forehead protector on  
the floor. She crawled back up, missing 3/4 of her total balance. When she came back to the  
bed, Naruto has fallen asleep. Must've been the alcohol. She decided to lay down in his bed  
to look at him until she fell asleep. She has always wanted to do that... That much Shikamaru  
har seen, he understood the troublesome situation and went to his troublesome house to get  
some un-troublesome sleep before his troublesome mission the next troublesome day, even  
though walking home was troublesome.

Hinata, on the other hand, made sure both of them had their blankets wrapped tight around  
them, and she moved her body close to Naruto, face-to-face, and having her head spinning  
around mentally, she even got the bravery to approach him and kiss him good night on his  
cheek! She placed her hands around Naruto's body, holding him as if they wore together as  
a couple. Or maybe it all counted as if they just started a relationship? Hinata stared at him,  
as drunk in love as never before... She fell happily asleep with him.


	7. Dawn of love

**Chapter 7 - Dawn of love**  
The next day, Hinata woke up. Naruto, the lazy little lad, was still sleeping. Hinata  
remembered everything from last night, and indeed she became shy, and her blush made  
her mold Chakra without thinking of it. She hid her tomato-colored face under the blanket.  
Realizing Naruto probably would remain asleep for awhile, she calmed down. But she didn't  
really know what to do. Poor Hinata was in a situation of dreams, but was too shy to admit  
it or enjoy it...

Naruto turned over to his back at Hinata's side in the bed, with a light breathing. Hinata felt  
rested, and she couldn't sleep no more. She has slept closer than 5 cm away from Naruto  
the whole night, but now the shock crossed her mind. What if Naruto didn't want her to be  
there? At least before we woke up she wanted to do a little thing she has always wanted to..

She looked at Naruto, he was still asleep. She looked sad, but she wasn't. Slowly, she  
moved her left hand over Naruto's face, and rubbed him real light on his chin to see if he  
would wake up but he didn't. Next, with really slow moves, she placed her weight on her  
right arm, and gradually moved her weight and balance to equality over to her left arm.  
She smiled when she saw, and also remembered, the mark after the kiss she gave Naruto  
on his cheek last night. She started to concentrate!

Closing up to Naruto's face, her heartbeat changed to a really fast frequency. She felt her  
mad pulse pumping through her body, and she started to get nervous, but kept going on.  
She loved him deeply, and didn't want to give up. After all, Naruto has given her that belief.  
Now her face was about 3 inches away from his... Now two and a half... Her heart beated  
even faster, like a hammer! Her hands wore shaking, every muscle in her body started to  
shake, especially her arms, statically holding most of her body weight. Two inches now...

The longer she took to approach Naruto, the more nervous she would get, leading to even  
stronger shaking in her muscles. That could result waking Naruto up, leaving her a failure.  
Enough!, she thought, and closed up even more. She felt Naruto's heat from his face, and  
she has never seen her crush from such a close distance. Now there was only one single  
inch distance between her and his mouth... Hinata closed her eyes and got even closer,  
even though her whole body was shaking. She blushed extremely hard. Half a inch!

Then she stopped. Half a inch away, she wanted to move on, but her body, and her shyness  
stopped her every movement. She simply didn't have the guts to move on. She didn't want  
Naruto to wake up from this kiss, destroying her situation, even though on the other hand  
she knew this situation would end, on one way or another... Then! All of a sudden, Naruto  
woke up and bent forward like he always did every morning, and went straight to a mouth-  
to-mouth kiss with Hinata. Hinata quickly opened her eyes, and froze, turning into the  
strongest red color in history. Naruto stared at Hinata, and wanted to scratch the back of  
his head like he always did when he was confused, but he has never been confused in  
this situation before... Hinata become so embarrised she couldn't take it, she aborted the  
kiss to hide under the pillow, leaving Naruto as confused as he has never ever been before!

Hinata hid in the dark under the pillow to calm down her heartbeat and her blushing, but  
she smiled. Her heart punched hard inside her chest, but it felt good. It was the pulse of  
pure love... Naruto finally came out of his confused state, and blushed slightly while asking  
Hinata what she was doing. Hinata started to stutter and changed the subject, asking him  
if he remembered anything from last night. And the answer was...


	8. Intense

**Chapter 8 - Intense**  
... "No"! She couldn't believe it... Naruto was the forget-about-everything-when-affected-by-  
alcohol-type. Now she had to tell him the truth in a different way... Naruto, not being as  
natural shy as Hinata, could overcome his blushing, standing up from bed to make some  
breakfast. Hinata also stood up, and wanted to help him but stopped on a chair of his to  
just sit there and blush. So much happened on one single night. It was like a dream, still  
incomplete.

After they had their breakfast, Hinata went home to take a shower. After they separated  
Naruto wanted to train more and ate seconds, then thirds just to gain as much energy as  
possible. Having his Chakra to the max, he ran to his training spot. Once there, he found  
Sasuke and Sakura. They wore also training. Sasuke was learning how to improve his  
Chakra accuracy by Sakura. "Morning, moron", he said. Sakura noticed Naruto had a red  
mark on his cheek, and smiled at the thought. Has Naruto finally found someone? Finally  
he would leave her alone? For one time's sake, Naruto held back his anger, responding in  
the exact same way to say "morning, idiot" with the same careless expression and attitude  
like Sasuke.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto. He didn't really expect to hear that. And of course, Sakura  
got mad, and started to yell at Naruto, and prepared her right arm to punch Naruto, as  
usual. Naruto has gotten sick and tired of her beating him up every time he just responded  
to people as it serves them right, so he created a Rasengan with his left hand and held it  
before himself so Sakura stopped her running. "Didn't Sasuke also say something?  
Aren't you going to punch him too?", Naruto said. Sakura got surprised, and stared at  
Naruto as he stopped the Rasengan and walked on to the other side of the field without a  
single word spoken. She finally got it?

Now Naruto drew a kunai and let his Wind Element Chakra run through it so it formed a  
dagger. It was a normal Kunai which made it harder to run Chakra through it. With  
Naruto's huge reserves, he had no problem pushing a massive load of Chakra through it,  
being successful in the creation. Then with his right hand he created a terrible Replication,  
disbanded it and tried again without losing his left dagger of the Winds. This time he  
made it. He created another one, and made up a scenario. Replication 2 was the enemy.

Replication 1 was disbanded and was to be called forth to assist in combat. Replication 2  
was to attack Naruto. He started, and threw two kunais at Naruto, and his Wind-dagger cut  
them in pieces. Then they smashed together with their kunais. Then, to exorcise the  
Replication, Naruto created a new Replication with his right hand, while guarding against  
the other with his left. The Replication formed a Rasengan, and drew a kunai as a Wind-  
dagger and Chakra-warped himself back the enemy-Replication. Naruto's combat-buddy  
pierced a Rasengan through the enemy! Then Naruto focused his Wind-dagger and formed  
a sword of Wind, cutting his copy's Rasengan and the copy in one strike.

Naruto laughed and said outloud it was too easy. Then he wanted to try out his Double  
Mass Shadow Replication Technique. He formed a seal on each hand, separated them,  
and went into a cool-looking low stance, inspired by Neji, and molded an extreme amount  
of Chakra, almost awakening the Demon Fox inside him in the process. He created a  
storm with his Chakra, screaming loudly as he flexed powers, before finally executing the  
technique, creating 34 thousand copies of himself at the huge grass field. Sasuke and  
Sakura got punched out of the field when they arrived. Even the ground was shaking, all  
the way to Konoha. The word "Troublesome..." was spoken somewhere in Konoha at that  
point. Enough of the show-off and bragging, Naruto practiced for several hours with his  
clones, before collapsing of exhaustion.


	9. Gathering clues

**Chapter 9 - Gathering clues**  
Naruto went back home to relax as the evening once again started to approach. He has  
used quite a lot Chakra that day. He decided to celebrate his exploding progress in his  
training by treating himself to ramen at Ichiraku's. Once there, eating, he got commented  
by Ichiraku: "I see you have someone special now, Naruto-kun? Today it's my treat!!"  
Ichiraku smiled proudly as he served Naruto for free. Naruto didn't get much, but he got  
it right he was being served for free, so he said thanks and recieved his free treat. As  
for why he gave him that treat, he started thinking about the Hinata-thing earlier. He didn't  
remember much. He thought it over: Hinata was in his bed when he woke up. He usually  
always locks the door. He remember the empty beercans he spotted this morning when he  
stood up. There was so many of them... And suddenly, BINGO! He remembered someone  
was knocking on his door last night and that he got angry about it. Just a flash though,  
he didn't remember that well...

Hinata was finished with her shower and dinner, and went out to train and think over recent  
events, when she remembered she forgot about her note on Naruto's bed. And she thought,  
Naruto never said he liked her. Ever. What if she was no more than a friend to him, it could  
be bad if Naruto found out and disbanded their friendship: it was all she had. It meant  
everything to her!! She started to run against Naruto's house.

Naruto went back home after the meal, trying to sort things out or find some clues. He saw  
Shikamaru's forehead protector on the floor, empty beercans... Actually, a whole lot of  
empty beercans. And also a note on the bed. He picked up the note and went over to  
Shikamaru's place to give it back. Naruto left the house and took a jog on his way. About  
four minutes later Hinata approached Naruto's house, finding it empty. She looked careful  
in the window with Buyakugan, but didn't see her note on the bed. He must've taken in with  
him, she thought. Maybe it was too late... Still, she wanted to explain everything and at  
least save their friendship, and so she ran. She headed against Naruto's favorite training  
spot. Naruto used to be there all the time, that much Hinata knew about him...  
Poor Hinata... She was on her way... Running for her love... Naruto, hang in there!  
Whatever you do, do NOT read that note!!

While walking over to Shikamaru, Naruto came up with the brilliant idea that Shikamaru was  
probably the one knocking on his door last night, maybe to get his forehead protector back.  
That would make perfect sense! But what was this feeling Naruto had? It wasn't that important  
to find out, all Hinata did was staying over the night. She was a friend, why did Naruto feel like  
he had something to lose if he didn't find out? He had nothing to lose! Then Naruto calmed  
down, lowering his walking speed. While walking, Naruto took forth the note Hinata left.

Curious as Naruto was, he wanted to know what the note contained. He approached  
Shikamaru's house. He opened it up. To Naruto's big surprise, he now officially found out  
why Hinata always was acting so weird around Naruto all the time. All his pieces gathered  
together. Naruto walked slower, until he stopped. He looked at the letter. Scanned it with  
his eyes. Analyzed every word carefully, then all over again. He looked at all of the drawings,  
all of the poems, comments, edits... It was all about him. He... Who wanted everyone to  
recognize his existence... And yet he didn't know there was one person that really did...  
And to such an extent. It wasn't just friendship. Another thought hammered Naruto's mind:  
the mark he had on his cheek. Ichiraku commented it. That wasn't enough. He could use  
Shikamaru as the final proof, since he was there last night. He ran to his door and slammed  
it open, calling his name. "Naruto? Calm down, dude! Yelling so loud is troublesome."  
"Hey, hey! You wore at my house last night, right? Tell me everything you know!", Naruto  
said.

At the same time, Hinata approached Naruto's trainingspot. She walked slowly over the  
large wide open field of grass. The wind was cold. There was no Naruto to be seen... She  
used Buyakugan to confirm it. She wanted to cry in her desperation, but she couldn't.  
She didn't have time! She ran to the top of a high stone hill, to the very edge of it. Once there,  
she molded Chakra and forced forth an empowered Buyakugan with tears in her eyes,  
and she deep-scanned the whole Konoha village in search of Naruto!


	10. The final piece

**Chapter 10 - The final piece**  
"Is that right?", Naruto asked, and started laughing. "Women are so troublesome", Shikamaru  
said, and took a large bite of an delicious apple. Naruto stood up from the chair, and smiled  
proudly. "Well, there's a reason for people to like me, after all I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" he said  
with both hands resting behind his head. Proud like a king. Naruto left Shikamaru's house  
after giving him the forehead protector back, and a strange feeling came across him. Naruto  
started to think while he walked in a random direction.

He had never looked at Hinata that way before. It felt so unusual. He walked to Hinata's  
house. He picked up the note and read one sentence over again. It said "I love you, Naruto-  
kun.". Naruto had been thinking about the kiss they had by accident earlier... It wasn't like  
the kiss he did with Sasuke as a little child when he got pushed... It wasn't like the kiss he  
blew to the audience at the stadium after Neji's defeat... It was something new. And it felt  
incredible when he thought about it. Could it be that he liked her without even knowing it?

He wrote a response in Hinata's note, folded it together and walked up to their door entrance.  
He stretched out his arm to knock on their door, and made two knocks on it. Someone  
closed in to the door. It opened up. And Naruto was staring at...

... Hinata's father. Her father made a deep sigh. Naruto felt that sigh was unpleasant, like  
he knew about Naruto and didn't like what kind of person he was. Naruto suddenly felt like  
aborting the whole thing, but still he couldn't stop. He asked if Hinata was at home, but got  
the negative response. Naruto took a sigh, and turned around, before her father grabbed his  
shoulder, asking what he wanted with her. Naruto simply said he had to talk to her. Hinata's  
father knew he didnt have anything to do with the situation that obviously was going on, but  
still he asked what Naruto was going to say to her...

Hinata had locked Naruto in her Buyakugan at a far-away distance that normally was  
impossible even with Buyakugan, and she ran through Konoha. Even tho her breath was  
struggling, she kept on running. Caughing, not far from breathing blood, she still didn't stop.  
Naruto on the other hand, was talking with her father still, and responded to him: "I'm going  
to tell her that I didn't love her the way she probably loves me... And... " Naruto stopped,  
as the blushing took over. "And..." Hinata's father placed his hand before Naruto's mouth.  
"Say no more... I can tell, the look in your eyes... It is the look of a man who is starting to  
understand his heart... I will leave you two alone. I can feel she is closing in at this point.",  
he said, and closed the door with a true smile of a proud father.

Then Hinata arrived, completely out of breath. She forced out some words asking if Naruto  
has seen a note that belonged to her. Naruto responded that he had not seen the note, but  
had found something else. Naruto smiled proudly while staring at her. Hinata didn't get it,  
but she was so upset she didn't even blush in all the destructive emotions. She looked in  
Naruto's eyes, looking for an answer, and Naruto's smile vanished. He looked down, and  
gave her the note.

Hinata opened it up, and Naruto closed the distance between them, making Hinata finally  
become shy again. She opened up the note, and Naruto moved even closer, like he was  
going to whisper something to her. They wore so close to each other at that point, it wasn't  
clear if it was a hug or not. This time it was easier for her, as she didn't see his face. Maybe  
Naruto did that on purpose? Hinata knew he was capable of doing it. He wasn't the dumb kid  
everybody thought he was...

Naruto slowly placed his arms around Hinata's body, real slow, like he was taming a wild  
beast. It was the fear of failure. It struck them both. Hinata's heart started to beat faster  
again. Naruto could tell. Their bodies stood real close, and finally, Naruto's hands contacted  
Hinata's back. For the first time, he gave her a hug beyond friendship. Hinata returned the  
favor, in an even slower movement speed than Naruto. Naruto closed his eyes.

She held her note behind Naruto's head, reading it. Searching every peak of a hint. And  
then she spotted some text that was not written by her. It said... "Love you too, Hinata..."  
Hinata suddenly took a hard breath, and was about to scream before she pushed Naruto  
against her, stopping her own mouth with her hand whose holding Naruto's body close to  
hers, now even tighter. It felt like her heart was about to jump out. Hinata was having  
problems breathing, but it was happiness, not dispair nor was it sadness. Hinata also  
closed her eyes, and moved her cheeks next to Naruto's. It was a dream... That became  
reality. She could stand like this hugging him for all eternity, as long as he was hugging  
her back, like he was doing.

Naruto then put a real light pressure on her shoulders, making some space between them,  
but he slowed down before they made eye-contact. They wore back at the half-inch-  
situation, and this time Naruto was taking the charge, as he was the one less blushing.  
But Naruto couldn't brag, his heart had not made that hard impact for each beat never  
before. Now Naruto's right eye could see Hinata's left eye. It was blurry, they wore  
so close into each other. Now it was it for the ultimate challenge! Hinata was in a super  
in-a-love state. She felt completely intoxicated by the crazy warm feelings. All she wanted  
was to make love to Naruto. Right here, right now. Her heart went on even faster! Hinata  
didnt just simply not breath, in fact she couldn't, due to the pressure. This was probably  
the most heart-melting event that definitely caused the biggest impact on her whole life  
history. They both closed their eyes. Their distance also closed in, they went closer,  
and closer to each other, reaching the peak of nervousity for poth parts. And so their  
lips made contact. Hinata made a inside-scream-sound of the long awated moment.  
Naruto also for the very first time felt this feeling. It was heaven. He wanted this kiss to  
last forever! They folded their arms tight around each other, holding hard like they never  
ever would let go. The warm feeling ran through their veins. This started a long lasting  
relationship of two perfect fitting individuals, as if they wore constructed for each other.

As the clouds danced across the beautiful sky, a person nearby closed his curtains in  
the window, leaving him a proud smile of happiness marking how deep a kind father he is.  
**- The end.  
**


End file.
